That Stupid Project
by DiscardedDoll
Summary: Natsu is the bad boy if the school and everyone cowers at his feet. That was, until a blonde girl walked through the door. They're both forced into a project neither of them want to do. To take care of a baby. How will their relationship progress when they're actually paired up together? BadBoy!Natsu. NaLu. Small hints of JerZa and GruVia.


A salmon-headed boy kicked down the school doors. The surrounding body of students whispered as they recognized who busted through the doors. The boy had a glare decorated on his face and was not wearing the school uniform. In its place were black jeans with chains hanging from the pockets, a plain white shirt with a leather black jacket pulled over it, and a black bandanna tied around his forehead and hair.

He frowned as he walked through the halls, earning plenty of stares. "What are you looking at?" He spouted out harshly to a small, blue haired girl in pigtails. She squeaked in surprise and muttered an apology. She squeezed her white cat plush and closed her eyes in hopes that she wouldn't get hurt.

The rest of the students took after her lead and looked away from the boy who emitted a strong presence.

When he finally opened the doors to his designated classroom, the teacher immediately looked over to the cause of interruption of his class, and narrowed his eyes. "Natsu, you're late again. What did you do this time?"

Natsu glared back at the teacher and answered, "I was helping a bee buzz," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. The seated students laughed quietly, but was silenced by the menacing glare of the teacher. When he turned back to Natsu, he rolled his eyes. "Just get to your seat."

The boy followed the teacher's orders and sat down in his seat closest to the window. But, something caught his eye. In front of the class, right next to the teacher, was a blonde girl with plus size breasts. Her hair was tied up with a pink ribbon in a side ponytail, and the school uniform, which consisted of a white button up shirt and a red coat over it, and a blue short skirt. She had white knee-high socks with brown shoes.

She was probably blocked by the teacher's body, explaining why he didn't see her when he walked in.

The teacher faced the blonde girl and than the class. "This is Lucy Heartfilia. Please, introduce yourself."

The blonde smiled and faced the class with a proud face. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet everyone, I hope we can get along!" she said. Lucy got applause, and she heard whispers like, _Wow, she's pretty! _and _She better sit next to me! _She also got a random _LOVE RIVAL! _whisper from the side, which confused her to an extent.

"Just choose wherever you sit, cause I don't care," the teacher said, and motioned her to the class.

Lucy merely nodded, and spotted an empty seat next to a growling salmon-headed boy. She lifted her one eyebrow, and looked for somewhere else to sit. Unfortunately for her, there was no other seat. The only one open was next to the sinister aura dude.

She walked to her spot and tried to start a conversation with the boy. "Umm, do you mind if I sit next to you? There are no other seats available, so..." Natsu suddenly faced her with a scrunched up face, "Just do whatever the hell you want. I don't give a fuck."

Lucy widened her eyes and turned red. She glared at the boy and as equally as harsh, she said, "Why don't you have the correct school clothes? Oh, yeah, that's because your such a peasant that you couldn't afford them!"

The class erupted in laughter with the comeback. Once again, the teacher silenced them. "Lucy and Natsu, please settle down."

Lucy, once again, turned red, and apologized silently. She glanced at the boy next to her. This boy, named Natsu, didn't look pissed at all. Instead, he was smirking. She found it really creepy and weird, but at the same time, beautiful. Lucy couldn't figure out why she would describe his expression as beautiful. Just any other word just wouldn't be enough to describe it.

"What are you looking at, old hag?" Natsu suddenly said. Lucy snapped back into reality and realized she had been staring at him the entire time she was thinking. She also realized that he called her an old hag.

"For your information, I'm fifteen years old! I'm far away from being called an old hag! And if I'm an old hag, then you're a growing wart!" Lucy snapped. Natsu covered his mouth to hold back a giggle. "That's one of the worst comebacks I have ever heard. You need to cover your words with sprinkles and unicorn farts. Some more pizzazz!" He held up jazz hands.

Lucy raised a brow. "Something's wrong with your brain there. Wait, you don't have one." She retorted. Natsu glared at her and stuffed his hands into his pocket to pull out a photo. "This is a picture of my brain! I do have one!"

"That must be actual size."

"What's with that stupid Spongebob reference?" He asked, putting the picture away. Lucy huffed, "You're the one who pulled out the picture of your brain. Why do you have that with you anyways?"

"Just because."

Suddenly the teacher shouted, "You two brats in the back! Shut the hell up! I'm in the middle of explaining a project!" That grabbed their attention. Then, the teacher smiled. "And since you two seem to think that it's okay to talk in the middle of class, you're going to be paired up together for this assignment. Everything works out fine, okay?"

"Wait, Gramps!" Natsu interrupted. "I refuse to be paired up with the blonde witch!"

The teacher glared at the boy. "My decision is absolute! You two will be paired up. Now, come and get your baby!"

"_Baby?_" They both gasped out at the same time. The student body giggled, and for once, they weren't silenced. The teacher actually laughed along with them.

"Correct. This proves that you did not listen to my directions. Natsu, I expect this behavior out of him, but not you, Miss Heartfilia. You are now warned," he continued. He grabbed a fake baby from a huge bag that seemingly popped out of nowhere and gestured the two to come over with his eyes. Natsu and Lucy rolled their eyes and glared at each other before obeying the teacher's commands. He handed them the baby.

The baby looked suspiciously similar to both Natsu and Lucy's facial features. It had tiny hairs of blond and a mean onyx hued eye. It was wrapped in a light baby blue blanket.

Lucy was about to receive the baby from the teacher, but Natsu butted in and grabbed it instead. She glared at the boy and was about to retort, but was so rudely interrupted before she can say anything. The baby started to form tears under his eyes and soon enough, it started to cry.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention. The babies I hand out to you are actually emotionally and physically sensitive. They can accurately interpret what the situation is based on its movement. In this situation," he motioned to the two confused and panicked teenagers, "the baby started crying because this idiot grabbed the baby with little care. I hope you guys don't do this."

The teacher shooed the two now calm teenagers and began to repeat his assignment.

"Once again, because I can, I'm assigning a baby project. Each of you will be paired up with a male or female partner of my choice," the students groaned here,"and are going to take care of a child. You are to write down the baby's behavior pattern on a separate sheet of paper. Don't ask me why I assigned this because I won't answer. I just wanted to see you brats suffer," he said.

Lucy raised her hand, "Wait. Why does our kid look like us? That's kind of creepy." Natsu silently agreed.

"Oh, that's because I was planning on pairing you two up anyways. Beforehand, I look at all of your guys' pictures before making the baby. For example, I put on blonde hair for Lucy and Natsu's onyx eyes. That way, you'll actually be having a legitimate baby that looks like you," he answered.

He proceeded to call on the other students' babies. Lucy heard pairs like Erza and Jellal, Levy and Gajeel, and Juvia and Gray. The last pair caught Natsu's attention. "Ha!" He called out, "You're paired up with the person you least wanted to be with!"

The boy named Gray seemed to noticeably blush and called back, "Whatever, you stupid pink stank fish!"

"I've heard better comebacks from a turkey sandwich!" Natsu shouted back. At the same time, Lucy muttered the words, "Now he makes the Spongebob references?"

Lucy could already tell that this Gray person had a crush on the girl named Juvia. She glanced at the teacher who was smiling very creepily as he was watching all of his students get all flustered. _'This guy seems to pair these people up for a reason.' _she noted.

Her eyes widened. Did that mean that he thought that it was a good idea for her to be paired up with Natsu?

She looked at the boy next to her. He was currently leaning back on his chair with his feet up on the table shooting daggers at the so innocent fake baby. Natsu noticed the blonde girl staring and snorted, "What are you looking at, you witch?"

Lucy shook her head, too deeply buried in her thoughts to insult him back.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl and shrugged.

_'This chick is weird.' _

Those were his thoughts before class had ended a few minutes later, no words or insults exchanged.


End file.
